Lesson: How to fly
Angel seeing Astrid and Chase going to other contry flying by themselves ask to someone (you guys already know who is --') to learn how to fly. Is was a Sunny day and spring day and in this time the love is in the air, well for some of then. Wolfy: (seeing Chase and Astrid kissing) I think i´ll throw up. Zuma: Hey dude, you don´t like to see pups in love? Wolfy: Rocky likes water? Zuma: Nup. Wolfy: Yeah (winks) also me. Zuma: well i´ll be with my girl, bye. Wolfy: (sighs) (think) He is too young to know what is love. Angel: WOLFY! Wolfy: (think) And here comes, more problems. Angel: Can you help me? Wolfy: If is with Marshall you can forget, i already helped him. Angel: I just need something. Wolfy: Everytime someone say "just" drops a huge stone on my head. Angel: Don´t worry, i just need you to teach me how to fly! = Flashback = Wolfy: Come on Chase, just focus and try to go out the ground. Chase: (falls) Ahhhhh! Wolfy: (sighs) (catch him) That will be harder than i was thinking. 2 Days After. Chase: Thanks Wolfy. Wolfy: (very dirty) Hehe, No problem. = Back = Wolfy: (glup) Angel: What? Wolfy: Sorry i´ll be busy. Angel: Doing? Wolfy: Er.... with a girlfriend? Yeah with a girlfriend. Angel: Not is good lie. Wolfy: Alright, but will last three days and not forgot, don´t be catch for any human flying. Angel: What, i have to learn today. Wolfy: Only depends of you. Angel: Oukay. Wolfy: First step, no pup phones. Angel: My babies no!!! (T_T) Wolfy: (taking them) Sorry. Second step, you have to control your aura, this will be the harder. Angel: And the third? Wolfy: Don´t hurt yourself. = Some Hours After. = Wolfy: COME ON! It´s not that hard. Angel: (panting) IT IS! Wolfy: I think you just need the right motivation. (take her pup phone) Angel: HEY! (very angry). Wolfy: (transform) (fly) It´s easy, if you not come here you pup phone fall on the water. Angel: (carrying something hidden in hands) Wolfy(Z): Come here, if you can! Angel: Light of Mind (lauch) Wolfy(Z): (dodge) May i remind you i pratice this and if i fall there you phone falls too (>:D) Angel: Oh yeah? grrr (focusing) (transform and fly) GET BACK HERE. Wolfy(Z): And Here comes. (--') Angel(Z): (take the phone back) Hehe i did it. Wolfy(Z): Congratulations, now you can go on Paris to lunch with marshall. Angel: (embrassed) I won´t doing this for marshall. Wolfy: Oh, yeah, huh, i know all of you guys, now go with him! Angel: So, you helped me, even knowing i was doing that for love? Wolfy: Yup! Angel: Why? Wolfy: Well, i´m not in love with anyone, but , uh.... well i helped you because i want! understand now? Angel: (smiling) Thanks. Wolfy: Now, if you don´t want anything more i´ll get some sleep. Angel: Hehe, no, you can go. Wolfy: (thinking) She is right, i don´t know why i helped her, but wait, not was only her, Chase, Astrid, Rocky and Marshall. (sighs) Maybe I'm changing, and beginning to give importance to others, maybe I already should have done this a long time. WC: Wolfy, just something, you are a pup who like to have a lot of space alone, that´s truth, but, that not mean you are a bad pup, i´m sure you i´ll find out who you are. Wolfy: Thanks, today i think i have learned a leason too. = END = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories